


Twisted Cravings

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Use of Slut & Whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Peter are more alike than Chris wants to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> For my 600 Followers Celebration, screaming-towards-apotheosis prompted: Petopher, Kink: dirty talk, word: crave, 
> 
> My first time writing them so I hope you enjoy!

“This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“Get off of me, Christopher.” Peter struggles beneath him, but his efforts are obviously half-hearted, at best. He’s a werewolf, after all, and he could easily fight Chris off if he wanted. He doesn’t want to, though, because he craves this in the same twisted way that Chris does.

Regardless of their mutual cravings, Chris bristles at the use of his full name, memories of Victoria whispering it in his ear as they made love or murmuring it during happier times before their lives went to shit. This thing with Peter isn’t love. He’s not sure what it _is_ , but he knows it isn’t affectionate or romantic by any means. Peter knows how much hearing his full name angers Chris, which is why he uses it constantly. It’s just like that Stilinski brat who says it get a rise out of him, only Peter takes it to the extreme. _Always_.

“Why don’t you make me?” Chris taunts, knowing that Peter isn’t going to try. He shoves Peter’s face against the floor, hearing the soft exhalation of breath as Chris forces him down. “You won’t do that, though, will you? No, you won’t, because you know this is where you belong.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Peter threatens, his lips curling into a snarl, cheek rubbing against the carpet. “Torture first, until you’re begging me to just let you die.”

“You’re the one who begs, puppy,” Chris reminds him, the threats washing over him like nothing because this is just part of Peter’s game. He’s never going to kill Chris, just the same way Chris isn’t likely to kill him unless he poses a real threat. “Always beg so pretty, just like the little whore we both know you are.”

The words make Peter still beneath him. Chris grins, sly and wicked as he grips Peter’s wrists with one hand. Chris isn’t fooled. He knows Peter’s lying in wait, ready to attempt his escape in order to receive his punishment. Chris moves his hand between Peter’s legs, squeezing the erection pressing firmly against his jeans.

“Your body can’t lie,” he murmurs, squeezing it a little harder, rewarded by Peter’s soft gasp. “Look at you, grinding against my hand so desperately. All you want is someone to push you to your knees and fill that greedy hole. My little puppy slut.”

“Fuck you,” Peter snarls even as he rubs his ass against Chris’ crotch. Peter gets off playing hard to get. Gets off with rough sex, being forced to take what he’s so yearning for so badly it must piss him off. Being a hunter’s fuck toy is what he wants, and Chris is just the man to give it to him. It eases something in Chris, too, when they do this, when he’s got control and is making Peter come apart beneath him

“Nah, I think I’ll be fucking you,” he teases, leaning down to breathe against Peter’s ear. “That’s what you need, after all. My big hunter cock in your tight hole. Even that’s not enough to please you, though, is it? Bet you wish I’d strip you down, tie you up, and let your pack at you, don’t you? Your own nephew’s alpha cock stretching you, all those horny young teenagers using you like a living sex toy, riding your dick and fucking your ass, two at a time, three at a time. You’d take it all, and it still wouldn’t be enough, would it?”

“ _Christopher_ ,” Peter whines his name, obviously enjoying the direction Chris is taking tonight. Fuck, he’s such a filthy immoral little slut. Chris’ cock is throbbing in his pants, the visual he’s painting turning him on just as much as Peter. Of course, Chris has never pretended to be a good man.

“Yeah, that’s what you want,” Chris continues, unzipping Peter’s pants and shoving them down around his knees. He isn’t wearing underwear, of course, so Chris soon has a handful of hot cock as he grinds his denim covered erection against Peter’s tight ass. “You want to ride your own kin’s fat cock while sucking those baby beta’s until they’re coming down your throat. Want the McCall kid and Stilinski kid to fuck you at the same time. Jack rabbiting those young cocks in your greedy hole, still too empty, still wanting more. Sucking those juicy sweet cunts while their boyfriends fuck your ass. God, just spreading your cheeks and begging for more as those pretty young things wreck you and leave you covered in come.”

“How do you know I don’t already have that?” Peter asks, his voice trembling slightly as Chris jerks his cock hard. “Stiles is bigger than you, would make me sore for days after. So fucking huge. I’ve seen him in the locker room, and I’m going to ride that pretty dick one day. Sweet little Scotty will do whatever his BFF asks, no matter how wicked and wrong, so it’s only a matter of time before I have them giving me what I want, what I need, and they’ll be none the wiser. Won’t need you anymore then.”

“You’ll always need me,” Chris growls, biting down on Peter’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin. There’s a faint taste of copper against his tongue as Chris grips Peter’s cock more tightly.

Peter’s cock throbs in his hand before he’s spilling his seed, dripping on Chris’ fingers. Chris doesn’t let any spill, collects it all before shoving his fingers into Peter’s mouth and shutting up, making him suck his own come off his hand. If Peter’s craving the Stilinski brat’s huge cock, a concept Chris has a hard time believing is even true but Peter sounded almost breathless talking about it, he’s going to have to think up a strategy to keep Peter away from the boy because Peter’s bad news. None of those kids need Peter fucking with them anymore than he already has, and mind games to satisfy his sexual deviancy are right up Peter’s alley.

“See what you’ve done?” Chris makes a tsking noise. “Your come was the only lube I was giving you tonight. Now, you’ve had to go and eat it all up. Guess you’ll have to make do with spit.”

Chris pulls his wet fingers out of Peter’s mouth, dragging them up and down Peter’s tight hole. There’s a packet of lube in his boot, but Chris isn’t going to bother with it. Not yet. Peter likes it to hurt for some ridiculous reason that Chris can’t understand but accepts nonetheless. Considering his own kinks, he isn’t in any place to judge. After dragging his fingers between Peter’s cheeks, Chris spits on his hole. For a moment, he feels like he’s wandered onto the set of some bad porn. Peter is making noises, though, so he’s getting off on it even if he’s playing like he’s not.

“Look at the way that greedy hole is sucking my finger inside,” he murmurs, shoving a finger in deep. “Bet you wish I’d use my entire hand, don’t you? Want me to fist fuck you, puppy slut? I could fit in both my fists with room to spare. We should try that, fill you up so much that your hole stays open and gaping.”

“Fucker,” Peter hisses, shoving his pretty ass back against Chris’ hand. Chris adds a second finger, not caring that Peter actually prefers not being prepped at all when they fuck like this. Chris isn’t going to chafe his cock because of Peter’s kinky fetishes. By the time he gets to three fingers, Peter is struggling against Chris’ hand that’s gripping his wrists.

“I’m going to let your wrists go, but I want you to spread your cheeks for me. Keep your face on the floor and present yourself,” Chris says. “Show me that ass. Let me see your empty hole, and I _might_ decide to feed you my cock.”

After Chris lets go, Peter stills for a moment, and Chris is actually expecting him to crawl away in order to force Chris to take him. Instead, he reaches back and spreads his ass cheeks. At the sight, Chris licks his lips and scratches his beard. Fuck. It’s a lovely picture right there. Peter Hale on his knees, face against the floor, spreading his ass wide so he can get hunter cock inside him.

“Such a good little puppy slut.” Chris unfastens his jeans, grabbing the condom package out of his back pocket. He rips it open, pulling out the condom and sliding it onto his cock. Peter doesn’t like when he wears a condom, likes having Chris’ come trickling out of his ass, but Chris wants the extra lube from the latex to start. He rubs the head of his cock against Peter’s hole, slowly pressing inside. It’s tight, too tight even with loosening him, so Chris goes slowly at first. Not for Peter’s sake but for his own.

Once he’s completely inside, he looks down and admires the view. Peter’s gripping his cheeks and holding them apart, so it makes Chris’ cock look even bigger than usual compared to his hole. Chris begins to move, snapping his hips forcefully, fucking in deep. Every thrust draws a grunt out of Peter, and Chris shoves him across the carpet just a little with the ferocity of his thrusts. Reaching under Peter, he finds that he’s already hard again.

“Fuck, you’re such a depraved whore,” Chris tells him, his tone almost affectionate because, hell, at least Peter owns who he is, faults and all. “Bet you still aren’t full, are you? Maybe I need to find something else to shove inside you alongside my cock. Your beer bottle looks nicely tapered, doesn’t it?”

“Christopher,” Peter whines, pushing back hard, his fingers sliding slightly and losing his grip. He quickly moves his hands back, remembering his directions like a good puppy slut. Chris decides he deserves a reward. He pulls out of his ass, rolling the condom off before fucking back into Peter’s hole. Chris reaches down into his boot, pulling out the packet and squirting it onto his dick because he can’t handle fucking dry regardless of whether Peter prefers it or not.

That’s a lot better. He goes back to fucking Peter deep and fast, snapping his hips hard enough to make Peter’s breath catch. “You like having hunter cock in your hole, puppy slut?” Chris asks, taunting him even as he begins thrusting more erratically. “Should take you to a meeting sometime. Bend you over the table and let all the hunters fuck your slutty hole until you’re dripping with come, belly swelled with it, fuck of seed from your enemies. And you’d want more, would gladly let us tie you up to use whenever we want, fucking you like our own human fleshlight.”

Peter whimpers as he comes again, his ass clenching as his orgasm hits. He loses his grip, his ass cheeks slipping out of his grasp, and he’s trembling beneath Chris. It doesn’t take much longer before Chris is sinking in deep, groaning low in his throat as his cock pulses, his come spurting into Peter’s greedy hole. He keeps fucking him through his orgasm, come spilling out of his red swollen hole when Chris finally pulls out. Chris strokes his wet hole, pushing some of the come back inside. The rest, he collects on his fingers before offering them to Peter, who sucks them clean.

“Alright there?” Chris asks quietly, tugging his underwear and jeans back up. He runs his dry fingers through his hair as he stands up, looking down at Peter, who is now lying on his side. There’s a contented expression on his face that quickly disappears when he realizes Chris is looking at him.

“Like you care,” Peter mutters, rolling his eyes as he moves to a kneeling position and pulls his jeans up. “You can leave now, Christopher. You’ve served your purpose for now.”

“Satisfied your craving, huh?” Chris snorts, walking over to the kitchen to throw the condom in the trash before washing his hands. “Happy to help.”

“Not just _my_ craving, is it, Christopher?” Peter drawls, smirking as he stares at Chris. “We both know you’re just as wicked as I am. You just try to hide it behind that stoic hunter persona, but, underneath it all, you’re as morally bankrupt as I am. Don’t think I couldn’t hear your heart race when you were talking, spilling your dirty fantasies in my ear like they were my own. I’m not the only depraved slut here lusting after bratty teenagers, am I? We’re two of a kind, you and I.”

“I’m nothing like you,” Chris denies, sneering as Peter laughs. He grabs his coat and heads out the door, slamming it as Peter’s final words follow him.

“Keep telling yourself that, Christopher. You know I’m right, and so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
